You've Been Broken
by Captain Riley
Summary: When a human girl is one day found, and has no memory of her name, what will happen to her? And most importantly what will happen to Shifu when he helps her along the way? /ShifuxOC/ On Hiatus for now.
1. Found but Forgotten

"Oh....my head....where am I...."

Blue eyes opened to see a dark room, sitting up the girl let out a groan of pain.

"Ow...it's not just my head...but my whole body....what happened to me...."

Trying to stand, the girl placed her hand on the floor, only it wasn't her hand.

Looking down, with what little light she had, she placed her hand on the floor and tried to stand, only to fall back down onto her stomach.

"God...."

Suddenly light filled the room and she was blinded.

"Ahh!"

Placing a hand up to block the light, she could hear voices.

"Master! It's awake!"

There was a faint pitter-patter across the floor until a new voice came into the group.

"So it's awaken after three days... tell me, just what are you?"

The voice was deep, that she could tell, however what she wasn't able to see was who it was that was talking to her.

"Shut some of the lights off and I'll tell you, God!"

With a light 'clack' the light disappeared and the girl removed her hand to see...animals?

"Did you just...." She reached out for the Red Panda that stood in front of her, "talk to me?"

The Panda took a step back, and she retraced her arm back down to her side.

"Yes, I did." He said looking stern, as if trying to figure her out. "And I'll ask you one more, what are you?"

The girl blinked, "What...am I? What do you mean?"

The Panda stood up straight, "What I mean is, you're no creature that we've ever seen!"

"Creature? I'm not a creature, I'm a human!"

The Panda looked udderly confused at the 'creature's' remark.

"Hu...man?" The Panda quickly glanced from side to side until he turned around towards a Tiger.

"Tigress, I need for you to go get Master Oogway now!"

"Yes Master Shifu." Tigress bowed before running off out of eyes sight.

"The rest of you, leave us." He waved towards the others who stood in the door way before they left.

"Tell me, do you have a name, human?"

The Panda made his way closer towards the girl who was wrapped in strange clothing.

"My name, yes.....but...."

Shifu raised an eye, "But what?"

The girl looked up, "I can't remember my name...I'm sorry."

Shifu glared at the girl before walking past her, he couldn't tell if she was lying or just plain stupid, or she really had forgotten her name.

"Can I ask you a question er, Shifu was it?"

Shifu turned towards the girl, "How dare you not show respect to me!"

The girl flinched at the sudden yelling that came from the small Panda.

"You must always address me as 'Master Shifu' do you understand?"

"Yes, Master, I am deeply sorry... where I am from, we do not call others 'Master' sir."

"Oh, and where is it that you come from?"

This was getting interesting for Shifu, he knew the truth behind what was going on here, he knew that there could only be one correct answer to his question.

"Master Shifu." Tigress said sliding open the door and kneeling down, "Master Oogway has requested to see her at the shrine."

Shifu nodded and waved for her to leave, she bowed her head again and left.

Shifu's eyes shifted up and down the human, "Can you walk?"

The girl blinked, "I think...so."

"Good, follow me." Shifu placed his hands behind his back and left the room.

Once again she tried to stand, and this time she was able to conjure up enough strength to keep on her feet.

Walking through the building and outside was a big change for her, this place was far different from hers.

The trees here were so weird looking and the mountains in the background were certainly something different from the tall city buildings back, from where she came from.

"So you are sure that you have no recollection of your name?"

The girl blinked and raised her hand to her head, "I'm sorry, but I've told you already I can't.... remember my name."

"But you remember where you come from?"

She hesitated, "Yes."

"I see, and where is that?"

"America... Master Shifu."

Shifu just kept on walking, he knew there was no way for the girl to come all the way from there.

They seemed to walk quite a long way up many stairs, it was tiring for her.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here...." She panted, "But I'm guessing where in China?"

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you speaking Chinese or something? Why can I understand you?"

Shifu kept quite, even this puzzled him, as to how a creature like her calming to be human could understand what he was saying.

"Master Oogway should know the answer to your questions."

Finally after sometime of constant stair climbing, they finally reached a temple.

Looking up, her mouth gaped open making an 'o' shape.

"Wow...this place is beautiful...."

"This temple has stood here for many, many, many years."

Walking inside, she noticed all the marble flooring, and the pillars inside where such a beautiful blue with lime green dragons twisting around them.

Moving farther inside, she see what looked like a turtle shell, standing on a very thin stick in the middle of a pool of water.

"Master Oogway." Shifu said bowing his head.

"I have brought you... the human."

Suddenly the turtle turned around and crawled down off the stick, where was really a staff of some sort.

"Ahhh~ Yes I see."

"You are Oog- I mean..." Glancing down at Shifu she noticed that she had almost messed up, "Master Oogway?"

The old turtle was shaky as he made his way towards the girl.

"I am... and who might you be young one?"

She pulled back her head a bit, "I...don't remember... who I am."

Oogway blinked and held out his hand.

She took a double take, wondering if she should really touch it or not.

"You hesitate, yet I sense no fear in you child... could it be that you are unsure of yourself?"

She blinked, "I...I just want to go home."

Oogway nodded and kept his hand out.

"Please take my hand child."

Finally she took Oogway's hand and her eyes widened, she could feel massive amounts of energy coming from his body.

Oogway closed his eyes and sighed, opening them again he smiled and removed his hand.

"You shall be called 'Fu' from now on child, until you can remember your own name."

"Fu?" She repeated again.

"Master Oogway, please could you perhaps shed some light on this mystery at hand?"

Shifu asked glancing from Fu back towards Oogway.

"There is nothing to explain, because there is no misery here... Tigress told me that you were the one whom found her... therefore you should know what must be done."

Shifu lowered his head and placed his hands together.

"Yes...Master Oogway."

Shifu glanced up before walking past Fu,

"Come Fu, we have much to do!"

"Ah.... yes, Master Shifu."

Oogway watched as the two left the temple, he smiled to himself.

"She is the one, I could tell from the beating of her heat... Shifu, take good care of her."


	2. Cleaning isn't Training

It had been nearly a week, and Fu still didn't find the answers that she was hoping.

She currently stayed in her room, unless told so other wise by Master Shifu.

She had seen other animals around the temple grounds besides the Red Panda; Shifu, and the Tiger; Tigress.

There was so far, four others around, The crane, which she found to be most beautiful with the way he flew around, almost as if he were dancing.

Then there was the snake, she was so fast and quite that Fu had once almost stepped on her while cleaning outside the training room.

The monkey was very interesting as well as the mantis, the monkey would watch her from the trees while she swept outside.

The mantis could be seen sometimes with the monkey, other then that she never really seen any of the animals.

And right now, she was currently sweeping outside around the training house.

Master Shifu made no other contact with her, other then to tell her to either work, sleep, or eat.

Fu sighed, there was so much that she didn't understand about China, and the fact that she was able to talk to animals and have them talk back. Also walking around on two feet was something else as well.

The wind started to pick up, and the doors to the training room where opened just enough for Fu to watch dust fly inside.

She sighed and picked up her broom and walked inside, she stopped at the doorway and glanced around the room amazed.

"Oh wow... look at all this stuff."

There was so much equipment inside that she nearly had to do a complete turn around just to see it all.

"What am I doing?" Fu asked shaking her head, "I need to clean the dirt out, then leave..."

However, she had seen Tigress many times on the rolling logs.

She looked so graceful dodging the swinging equipment that went her way.

Propping her broom up against the wall in the corner, Fu stepped forward to the edge of the floor.

Closing her eyes, she placed her hands above her head and leaned forward onto the log.

She kept her body straight and didn't move, for the log wanted to roll with her, until everything completely stopped.

Then she moved forward, however getting to a certain point in the logs, something from her side view fell from the ceiling and headed her way.

Pushing her weight to her hands she jumped up and out of the way of the swinging log.

However she almost lost her balance for the long under her began to spin.

She yelped and jumped for the other edge where she landed (not so gracefully) on her stomach.

"Ouch, I knew that wasn't a good idea..."

Standing up she patted herself off and turned to look at how far she had went on her hands.

"I did get pretty far though, and that was kind of fun..."

"So did you enjoy yourself?"

Fu jumped and turned around towards the door to see Shifu and the other five who stood there.

"I...I.... I'm sorry!" Fu quickly bowed.

Shifu raised an eye and looked at the girl.

"Did you just...make it across there by yourself?"

Fu lifted her head up and rubbed the back of it with her hand.

"Yes, Master Shifu."

"How?"

"On my hands..."

This really raised Shifu's interest now,

"Really, on your hands?"

Fu's eyes glanced from left to right, "Yes, Master Shifu."

"Humm... do it again then."

Fu raised an eye, "Do it... again?"

Shifu chuckled and walked around towards her.

"Are you deaf Fu? Yes do it again, I wish to see it with my own eyes."

"A-Alright... I'll try Master Shifu."

Fu sighed and took her stance again closing her eyes and leaning forward.

She walked across the logs again, and once again half way back the log swung down and nearly hit her, if she had not jumped out of the way once more and landed this time on her hands and feet.

Fu was breathing hard this time, she was not use to this type of work.

Shifu made his way around and back to Fu's side, he ran his hands through his beard.

"Perhaps you should continue to dust the yard."

Shifu said throwing the broom back at Fu, she looked down and nodded before leaving.

"Whoa! Did you see that!" Viper asked, "That was amazing!"

"So what, she can walk across the logs on her hands." Tigress replied making her way inside.

"Viper's right Tigress, how many others do you know that can really do that with no training?" Mantis asked hopping off Monkey's head.

"And how do we know she hasn't had any training?" Crane asked.

"Well... we don't, but still..."

"Guys, forget it." Tigress said turning around to face them, "You forget, she's the last known human within a thousand years! So of course she's had to have training in order to survive out there!"

Viper turned around to see Fu sweeping the steps in front of the temple.

"Master Shifu, couldn't we give her a chance? I mean... she looks so.... lonely."

"I would be lonely too, if I were the last of my kind." Monkey said walking inside as well.

"Leave her be for now. As of right now, you need to be focusing of your skills Viper."

"Yes Master Shifu."

Viper then slithered off to join the others in their training.

Shifu, however turned around and watched the human sweep the steps to the temple.


	3. Listen to the Spirts Within

**I would like to thank **Black Raider **for her two reviews that she had given me. Please, I know others are reading this story, the more reviews that I get, the faster I update this story. I would like to have at least five before I publish the next chapter.**

* * *

Fu walked around the grounds of the temple, it was nearly night and it was getting hard for her to see where she was going, or you could say that she was just lost... yeah that about summed it up.

She wouldn't have been lost if she wasn't so curious about the noise she heard coming from the hilltop above the temple.

She had heard what she thought was humming coming from the top, but she couldn't really tell if it was that or just the wind.

Needless to say that despite being lost halfway up the hill, she was on a pathway of stones.

So she couldn't be too lost.

Continuing her hike she could finally see the top.

The moon was now up and the sun had set, and Fu was very tired.

Finally reaching the top, her mouth gaped open at the beautiful peach tree that swayed in the wind.

She moved closer to it and gazed upon the falling pink petals, holding her hand out she had a few land in the palm of her hand.

"What are you doing here?"

The voice startled her as she quickly turned around back towards the steps where she had came.

There was the old turtle standing there with his staff.

"Master Oogway... I... I thought I heard someone humming up here..." Fu said turning around looking to double check that she was alone.

Oogway smiled as he pointed at her.

"You have good ears child."

Fu raised an eye, "I...do?"

Oogway closed his eyes and walked past her towards the peach tree.

"You heard the spirit of the tree."

Oogway said touching the peach tree.

Fu's eyes grew wide and did a double take from the tree to Oogway.

"What...the tree's spirit is what I heard humming... all the way up here?"  
Oogway smiled, "You do not believe me?"

Fu shook her head, "I do! I'm just....just...."

"Unsure of yourself?"

Oogway asked smiling, he moved closer towards the girl.

"You have a pure heart, why would the spirits not want to talk to you?"

Fu glanced down at the ground, and shrugged.

"Don't they have someone else... that they could talk to?"

Oogway chuckled and took her hand.

"Not everyone can hear them child, only those who have great power locked away inside of them."

"Great....power?"

This confused Fu even more, there was no great power locked away inside of her, once more why would she have a great power inside of her, she was a nobody after all.

"I don't know Master Oogway...."

Oogway sighed and smiled once more, letting go of her hand he started to walk away from her.

"Not even Shifu, the great Kung Fu Master, can hear them."

Fu's head shot up and she quickly turned around, but Oogway had already left her.

"Not even...Master Shifu..."

Fu turned her head to look back up at the peach tree.

Sighing she turned away and walked back down the hillside.

The next morning she was awoken quite early, and unexpectedly.

A loud bang was heard when her door was opened quickly.

"Fu get up."

Fu cracked open her eye and seen Shifu standing in her doorway.

She was drowsy and was confused.

"Master Shifu...what's wrong?"

Shifu placed his hands behind his back and cleared his throat.

"Nothing, it's time for training, now get up."

Fu jolted up from her bed, training was something that the other animals here did, why was Master Shifu wanting her to do the same.

"Y-Yes Master Shifu... I'll be out in a minute."

Shifu nodded and took the others out into the training building.

Quickly Fu got her clothes on and ran her fingers through her hair.

She joined Shifu a few minutes later at the training grounds.

He turned and looked at her when she entered, he smirked.

"Glad you could join us Fu, how about we start you out on Tigress's exercises shall we?"

"Alright... Master Shifu."

Tigress jumped off of the logs and onto the deck, clearing the way for Fu who just looked at the logs that were still rolling.

Shifu raised an eye, "What are you waiting for?"

Fu looked down at Shifu, "I was... waiting for them to stop....rolling?"

Fu noticed that Shifu did not like her answer, and turned back to the logs.

She gulped down her fear and quickly jumped forward landing on the middle log, which quickly turned on her.

Jumping for the next one she was met with the log swinging ahead and was thrown back onto the deck holding her abdomen where she was hit.

Everyone else stopped what they were doing and looked at Fu, who was still holding her side.

"Is she alright?" Viper whispered to Mantis who only shrugged.

Shifu walked over towards Fu, "Are you done for the day?"

Fu opened her eyes, "No... I'll try again...."

Standing on her feet she looked at her opponent.. the log.

Letting go of her side, she dashed forward and jumped once more on the log, and once more the log over head hit her, only this time she was prepared and countered it with a poor attempt of a punch.

As a result she was once again sent back flying onto the deck, only this time with a bloody knuckle.

Shifu only stood there while the others moved in closer to see if she was alright.

"I'm still not... giving up yet... Master Shifu." Fu said rising to her feet clinching her bloody knuckle.

Closing her eyes, took a deep breath in, opened her eyes and charged towards the log.

Jumping she landed once more on the log; which then made her jump fourth toward another, and once more the swinging log came towards her, this time she tried a kick, and succeeded in knocking it back.

But that split second of glory she had was stopped when she was blindly hit behind by the second of three logs that swung ahead.

Flying off the logs, this time she stayed down and did not move.

Viper slithered over towards Fu and quickly turned around.

"She's knocked out cold Master Shifu!"

The others, excluding Tigress and Shifu, rushed over towards her.

"It looks like that last log hit her in the head." Monkey pointed out.

"And she was doing so well too." Crane added.

Shifu made his way pass everyone, stopping a few inches away from Fu.

"Monkey, take her back to her room. She's done. Everyone else, get back to practicing."

Monkey nodded and placed her over his back, carrying her off back to her room.

Everyone else went back to training, but Tigress approached him.

"Master Shifu, what were you trying to prove?"

Shifu smirked and chuckled before turning around to face her.

"That Master Oogway was wrong, and that she doesn't belong here."

Tigress glanced up to look at Fu who was being carried off by Monkey, but had already entered the house.

"Master Oogway said that she belonged here?" Tigress asked.

Shifu shook his head, "It's nothing for you to worry about, she'll wake up soon and then she'll be gone."


	4. Transformation

**I would like to thank **Black Raider **and **Tan-Tan Tanuki **for their reviews, I would have liked to have the _5 reviews _that I had asked for, but these guys really enjoy reading this story so I'm posting this chapter... that and I like writing this story. Please enjoy the story, Kung Fu Panda is not owned by me it is by Dream Works and I only own _Fu _the cute little girl, enjoy!**

* * *

It had been nearly three days since Fu had her training, and since then she had been sleeping in bed.

Shifu checked on her every few hours, but did nothing more then pop his head inside the door.

It was early in the morning when there was a loud piercing scream that echoed through out the temple.

Shifu shot up from his bed and ran towards the scream.

While running he heard his students shouting near Fu's room.

Turning the corner he was met with the others who loomed in Fu's doorway.

"What's going on?" Shifu asked pushing past everyone only to stop dead in the doorway.

He couldn't believe what he saw, there curled up in the far right hand corner of the room, was a small Red Panda.

Shifu raised an eye as he creeped forward, "Who is…" He stopped, "Fu?"

He was met with big blue oval eyes and a black and white face.

Shifu glanced around the room before his eyes landed back on the small black and white Red Panda.

Fu grabbed her tail and ran her hands over it slowly, "Master…Shifu….What's happened…to me?"

Shifu took a step back and paused before turning away walking out the door.

Leaving Fu there by herself, crying.

Tigress watched as Shifu left and went after him, leaving the house she picked up her paste.

"Master Shifu, what's going on with the hum-"

"I don't know!" Shifu shouted as he quickened his paste towards Oogway's temple.

Tigress stopped and watched him leave; she turned around after a while and went back inside.

Once Shifu had entered the temple, Oogway glanced up and smiled.

"Master Oogway, Fu has-"

"So she has finally changed….wonderful."

Shifu looked dumbstruck as he stood there with his finger raised.

"You, knew this was going to happen to the human?"

Oogway blinked, "Of course not… the spirits told me."

Shifu shook his head, "The spirits?"

"Yes… the spirits told me that someone magnificent would arrive, and that they would change in more ways then one."

Shifu was utterly confused now, "More ways then one? You mean this is just the beginning?"

Oogway nodded, "Yes, there shall be many more changes that will take effect here in time."

Shifu stepped forward closer to his master, "But, why did this human even come here! There have been no other human around for thousands of years! Why would one just suddenly appear out of no where?"

Oogway smiled and walked down the steps of the pool.

"When I had my dream, the spirits told me that someone would fall from the sky, and would take shape in more ways then one… this one person, would also change the fate of the world."

Oogway looked at Shifu and smiled again, "Do you understand Shifu?"

Shifu shook his head, "You don't mean to tell me… that this human, is the Dragon Warrior do you!"

Oogway shook his head.

"Then what? Why is she here, why is she taking shape of a Red Panda!"

"That Shifu my boy, you will have to learn in due time."

A while later, Shifu had left Oogway's temple with more questions then answers.

Why was Fu transforming the way she was, and why did she transform in a Red Panda like himself.

Heading back to the temple, Shifu went straight to his room to think.

Opening the door he seen Fu standing there trying to tie a knock with the obi around her waste.

Only thing was, those where his clothing.

Clearing his throat, he raised an eye. "What are you doing in my room?"

Fu quickly turned around, holding the robe closed, as to not show anything, and her eyes were large.

"Master Shifu…. Viper said that… well, she offered… she wanted me to wear… something more my size… since I… un, shrunk in size…so she said that… well… wanted me…"

"Just spit it out! What are you doing in my room?"

Fu jumped at Shifu's sudden yelling, "VipersaidIcouldborrowyourclothinguntilIcouldgetmyown."

Fu spoke so fast that Shifu almost didn't understand what she had said.

He just looked at Fu, he looked at how she had the clothing on wrong, and how she looked like she was getting ready to cry from Shifu's shouting.

He sighed, and made his away across his room to her.

"Turn around…" Shifu said, she looked up at him seeing as how she was a few inches shorter then him.

Shifu raised an eye, "Do you want the clothing on or not?"

Fu quickly turned around and could feel her tail brush past Shifu's body.

She muttered a quick "Sorry." as she stood there waiting for Shifu's help.

He wrapped his arms around Fu's waste, grabbing the obi.

"Pay attention, so next time you need dressed, you can do it yourself."

Fu nodded as she watched Shifu's hand work the Obi around her waste and tucked it inside.

"There all done." Shifu said placing his hand on her should.

Fu glanced at Shifu and gave him a faint smile; it was warm and welcoming to see.

"Thank you… Master Shifu."

The day had just began and already Fu was tired, since she had transformed it seemed like Shifu wanted more out of her with training.

However, jumping on the logs did come a bit more easy to her now that she had paws where she could grab the wood with her nails.

And she was able to dodge the swinging logs much more easier then before, mainly because of her size.

Fu jumped and twisted and flipped every way she could possibly go with her little body.

The only thing was now, her arms were much smaller then before and she couldn't hardly hit close to how hard she was able to hit before.

It didn't take long for her to go flying back out onto the deck, from an attempted whack with the hand against the log.

She rolled backwards right into the wall of the building and let out a small groan.

Shifu walked over next to Fu and looked down at her with his hands behind his back.

"You are fast on your feet, but you lack the strength to fight."

Fu looked up from her seat on the ground and frowned.

"Sorry Master Shifu, I've never been one to fight... I've always tired my best... to avoid them if possible."

Shifu nodded, "I understand, but you will become a warrior if you stay my student."

Fu stood on her feet and nodded, "Could there perhaps be anyway... that I can become stronger...before I go back out onto the logs?"

Shifu gave a faint chuckle, "You really wish to learn to become stronger?"

Fu looked up at Shifu with her deep blue eyes and nodded.

"I...I do! I wish to become...to become stronger!"

Shifu smirked and chuckled again, "Take the rest of the day off, go into town and find something that would fit you better."

Fu raised an eye, "Go... into town by... myself?"

Shifu nodded, "Go to the tailor and find something that would fit you better for training tomorrow morning."

Fu nodded and bowed before heading to the door and walking down towards the gates of the temple.

Tigress approached Shifu once she seen Fu had left.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to train her?" Tigress asked, not liking the idea of everything that had happened in the past two weeks.

Shifu walked towards the door along with Tigress, "Master Oogway told me that he was told by the spirits that someone would come and change the fate of the world."

Tigress raised an eye, "And Master Oogway believes that that person... is Fu?"

Shifu half turned Tigress's way, "Yes he did, and I am to see to it that she get proper training. Now go finish your own."

Tigress's ear fell to the cold words that Shifu spat at her, she bowed and went off into the training room.

Shifu turned back towards the door and sighed, he didn't know what was happening, and he wished that Master Oogway would let him in on the information that he knew.


End file.
